


Warning Sign

by monolaytrist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Profanities ahead, Remember The Category Tag, Wow 1001 Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/monolaytrist
Summary: Somebody had thieved on his egg tarts and Junmyeon was out for blood.





	Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble brought about by a conversation with J before. Just a bit of thought was put into this work and I don't mean to offend anybody if some parts might appear not so clever.

  


# DO NOT EAT. THIS IS POISON.

  


  


Junmyeon stared at the taped warning on his plastic box of egg tarts he left in the communal dorm fridge yesterday. He especially set the notice in bold Times New Roman in size 250 just so he was clear he was not kidding about his warning.

   Yet, by some unfortunate and fury-inducing circumstance, some moocher bravely ate his precious egg tarts (which were also especially expensive). He made sure once, twice, thrice the tarts had not just turned invisible. He opened the box to flip it and out fell a square purple note with thin scrawls.

   ' _I'm sorry I ate it. —Zhang Yixing, 110_ '

   Oh the blaze of Junmyeon's fury because the thief had the gall to actually name himself as if mocking him.

   Of course he had heard about this Zhang guy who stayed in the room at the opposite end of the hallway where his room was. Junmyeon had not talked to him but he had seen him before—the pale Chinese jock from the school's basketball team who was rather popular among the students.

   He knew the face of his enemy and Junmyeon was determined to let hell freeze over for the loss of his damn important, uber-delicious egg tarts.

   Crumpling the note and throwing it to the bin with as much passion as discarding an embarrassing essay submission of his, he strode towards the exit of the dorm mess hall. Zhang Yixing be damned.  
  


  
Three hard knocks on the door and Do Kyungsoo, an underclassman who was also staying with Zhang in 110 answered it.

   Junmyeon did not wait for a greeting and just motioned for the younger to step aside because the moment he'd open his mouth, he was sure giving a free show of his unleashed, talented demons.

   “Zhang Yixing you fucking thief open your damned door!” Junmyeon shouted as he slammed his hand once, making the things inside 110 rattle with the force.

   In his periphery, he was sure Do Kyungsoo also jumped in surprise.

   “I—I think he's sleeping. He does so whenever he comes back from practice,” supplied the younger with a quaking voice. "He rarely locks so—"

   The clicking of the door open interrupted the younger's mumbling. Junmyeon’s grip on the knob was hard is he gave himself a small, victorious grin. As he pushed to enter, he saw this as a sign to warn the younger with a look that meant to not interrupt him on anything and he soon let himself in.

   “Zhang Yixing, you've thieved on my food and you have to wake up now before I punch you in the face while you are asleep!” bellowed Junmyeon.

   Do was saying something like his roommate being a deep sleeper but Junmyeon barely heard it and chose to kick the foot of Zhang Yixing's bed instead.

   It hurt his toes but he was pretty sure the bed would be hurting more if it could speak.

   The guy in black tank top barely made signs of waking up and remained motionless under his blanket.

   And this only hiked Junmyeon's anger. Eating his food? And ignoring him? How dare this moocher did those in a day!

   “ZHANG YIXING!” He screamed and soon dove into the bed to ~~strangle~~ tap the sleeping thief. “Wake up for I have a good surprise for you!” Like a punch in the face right after waking up.

   But the guy didn't react to his screaming at all. He took to shaking Zhang and was soon close to slapping him awake but there was no response. The adrenaline of fighting for his egg tarts was pumping in his veins until it became a different sort of hard thumping in his chest.

   Zhang Yixing was not waking up.

   “Why is he not waking up?” Junmyeon asked Kyungsoo who was hovering by the doorway.

   The younger frantically took his phone out from his pocket and opened it. Junmyeon was guessing Do Kyungsoo was about to call an ambulance because his face was saying so. It took a moment for Junmyeon to realize that and he immediately checked on Zhang Yixing's pulse—there was a steady beat—and breathing—also present.

   Myriad bird sounds echoed in the room as Junmyeon stared in horror at the source of it. The screeching, squawking and hysterical trilling of what sounded to be a thousand birds only became louder as Kyungsoo incessantly pressed the side of his phone.

   “An angel?” a soft voice asked, bringing Junmyeon's attention back to the guy he had cradled in his arms.

   “I'm the devil right now because you fucking ate my egg tarts,” Junmyeon said in the sweetest voice he could muster as his grip on Zhang Yixing's shoulder tightened.

   He saw the recollection of the thievery on Zhang Yixing's face as the once confused countenance morphed into pure horror. Junmyeon was tempted to laugh out loud like a punishing god for witnessing it. What he wasn't expecting was for tears to brim in the guy’s eyes and started to generously fall.

   “Why am I still alive?” Zhang Yixing sobbed.

   “Because I haven't punched you yet,” Junmyeon answered sarcastically while Zhang Yixing only cried harder, shaking in his arms like Michelangelo’s Pietà was realised through them. He was Mary and Zhang was Jesus except Jesus was like a baby in hysterics.

   Things started to turn awkward as the silence was only punctuated by the guy's sniffles and sobbing. He sighed. 

   “Look, I know those egg tarts were heavenly but they can't send your soul to heaven, you know,” Junmyeon said, suddenly tired of the situation.

   “Weren't they poisoned?”

   “What—no!” Junmyeon answered.

   “Fuck. I messed up,” Zhang Yixing cursed as he brought an arm over his eyes, his sobs still ongoing. “I’m sorry, I messed up.”

   It was only then Junmyeon noticed the pale lines on the guy's wrist. And suddenly Junmyeon felt like punching his own face.

   Two voices echoed in the dim room, each with their own intention of getting across.

   “I'm sorry. I didn’t know”


End file.
